


Samhain's Light

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Samhain, witch ceremonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Jack looked at him from the across the yard and smiled, and his expression was so open and full of love that Mark could have melted and/or cried. He wasn’t really certain which, but goddess he loved watching Jack look at him like that.





	

Mark had never spent Halloween outside of the US before. It was kind of weird to him. Of course, he was spending it with his boyfriend in Ireland so he couldn’t really complain, and he took the time to study the way they did it differently. He found that the main holiday itself wasn’t that different, but he was most excited for being invited to join Jack’s coven in their celebrations after the main holiday was taken care of. Because not only was it Halloween, but it was Samhain, and Jack had always been excited to have Mark join him in the coven for one of their holidays.

Jack had often told him that they would gather around just to celebrate the dead, and to tell stories of their ancestors. It was the beauty of being in a family coven, and being in it since he was young.

Mark didn’t have that luxury, he was a solitary witch after it had skipped a couple generations in his family. So he’d always done his celebrations and holidays in solitude. Then he’d met Jack through a forum online, and they’d hit it off.

As it stood now though, he was being welcomed into the group with open arms and it was amazing to feel the buzz of so much power flowing around him. And none of it clashed, even his magic flowed in with the group well enough to be unnoticeable. It still had his own individual flare to it, but he meshed. It was a strange feeling, yet it was one he would be more than happy to get used to.

Jack looked at him from the across the yard and smiled, and his expression was so open and full of love that Mark could have melted and/or cried. He wasn’t really certain which, but goddess he loved watching Jack look at him like that. So he smiled back and then turned back to watching Jack’s mother setting up the altar, and when he turned his head Jack’s father and oldest brother were setting up the bonfire.

He felt an arm snake around his waist and he leaned into it, flicking his eyes to side to smile at Jack. “Hello there.”

“Hey yourself,” Jack answered. He smiled lightly and gave him a slight squeeze in a version of a one-armed hug. “Feeling alright?”

“Better than ever,” he replied. He turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “It’s strange though, not preparing to do this by myself.”

Jack smiled and chuckled softly. “Yeah, I imagine it would be. But we’re glad to have you here.”

“We are at that,” Jack’s mother piped up. “It’s nice for Jack to bring someone that meshes with our natural flow.” She straightened up and put her hands on her hips, smiling at Mark. “Now, why don’t you help me get the cakes out of the house, Mark?”

Mark nodded quickly and separated from Jack’s hold to slip into the house with her. He was more than happy to help out.

Once everything was set up the main ritual began. They used a slightly different one than he was used to, but he was quick to catch on and he had a blast weaving his magic with theirs in order to celebrate the turn of the growing season and the new year that would start for them. In the end the bonfire was lit and they all sat around it, Mark with his head on Jack’s shoulder as they told stories about their family. He sat there calmly and listened, happy to simply be included.

Jack wrapped his arm around his waist and absently ran his fingers along Mark’s arm, laughing as he recalled a moment of one of their grandparents that had passed on.

Mark had never felt so welcome and warm in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I remember writing this one, it was a lot of fun to do. Come hit me up on tumblr, I'm Rainelily over there! Have a great day! <3
> 
> -Raine


End file.
